


Giving You All My Love

by rune4u



Series: our little family [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Except there's an adorable son between them, M/M, Mutual Pining, Settling into a relationship, Single Father Jongin, Sort of friends to lovers, a bit of age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: To him, it still feels surreal. Jongin and him. Boyfriends. After ten years of pining, having his heart broken into pieces in the middle, it is finally not one-sided anymore. Jongin is his now. Jongin is in love with him.orAfter agreeing to the proposal hijacked by Taeoh, Sehun and Jongin settle slowly into a relationship. It wouldn't always be smooth sailing, but they are together, and it's all that matter.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: our little family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Giving You All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is both prequel and sequel to my previous fic, [The Best Christmas Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009923). You might need to read that first to get the gist of the characters' background. Heads up, _italic_ paragraphs are flashback. The rest is present time that happened shortly after the previous fic. This might just be full of domestic fluffs (and some tinie angst) so get your heart ready for the excessive sugar.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this ♥

_The party should be starting soon but Junmyeon is still nowhere to be found._

_Since it is Sehun's seventeenth birthday, his last one as a high school student before stepping into adulthood, his parents decided to make the celebratory party huge this year. When Junmyeon, his older step-brother, announced that he would be taking a week off his busy post-grad research schedule to return home, Sehun was over the moon. He received his brother's KTX schedule from Busan two days ago. According to it, Junmyeon should have arrived in Seoul an hour ago._

_"Did he leave you a text or something?" For what it feels like the nth time today, Sehun's asking his Mom the same question again. "He should be here already. Why isn't he here already, Mom?"_

_Mrs Oh sends her son a look before shaking her head. "Quit whining. Your brother is old enough to take care of himself. His train already arrived, so he probably is already on his way. It’s the weekend. There could be heavy traffic all the way from the station. Who knows?”_

_Grumbling, Sehun stomps into the living room to where his cousins and friends are. They are huddled around his PSP, waiting for turns to play the new FIFA game Sehun received as an early birthday gift from his uncle. He didn't get to try it yet as he refused to start any sort of party without Junmyeon, so he lets the boys have a go first._

_Sehun is not yet done sulking on the sofa when the doorbell suddenly rings. Gasping excitedly, also a little annoyed still, Sehun sprints down the hallway. "You stupid, dumb brother. How dare you make me wait for over an hour? Can't you at least send me a text if you were going to be late?" He spits everything out the moment he opens the door, absolutely not caring about how childish he sounds at the moment. It is his special day, and he can act like a five-year-old if he wants to._

_Except it is not Junmyeon standing in front of him behind a stack of present boxes. It's a Greek god._

_The only question now is why would a Greek god be standing at their door and is even holding a bunch of presents?_

_"You must be the birthday boy." Did he win a lottery where they send a hot man to your house and celebrate your birthday with you? Is he a stripper? Did any of his cousins pay this for him? "Jun is still in his car. He bought so many presents for his little brother. He's still struggling to get the rest of them out, so he told me to bring over some first."_

_Right, his step-brother._

_As if on cue, Junmyeon suddenly pops behind the Greek god. The older male squeals excitedly before pulling him into a bear hug. Sehun momentarily forgets about the unknown figure as he basks into the warmth of the brother who he missed so much. When they pull away, Junmyeon affectionately ruffles his hair into a mess. Sehun fakes a growl as if it annoyed him (it does not)._

_"I'm so sorry. The traffic was really bad." Whatever Junmyeon was about to say after that was cut short by a faked cough. The step-siblings bring their attention back to the other man who is standing awkwardly beside them. "My bad. Well, baby brother, meet my lab mate and current best friend, Kim Jongin. His parents wouldn't be in town until tomorrow evening, so I asked him to drop by here first. Jongin, meet my brother."_

_"I got you a birthday present too." The guy chirps happily._

_Kim Jongin. The Greek god has a human name, and he is his brother's best friend._

_"Oh Sehun."_

“Oh Sehun!”

Startled, Sehun almost dropped the bowl of batter mix. He takes a moment to calm down before snapping his neck to shoot the intruder an annoyed glare. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I called you like a million times. It's not my fault when you keep spacing out every five minutes."

Standing next to him is Kim Jongin in all his glory. It is Saturday, and Jongin is off work. Normally, Sehun does not close his flower shop on the weekends (or any other day at all, he's just as workaholic as Jongin is) but earlier this morning he received a video of Taeoh saying he misses Uncle Hun's chocolate chip cookies. Despite knowing full well that it was Jongin's plot to stop him from going to work, Sehun is too weak for Taeoh and would never be able to say no.

Long story short, here he is, in the kitchen of the Kims' household beating a mix of batter with chocolate chips.

"I do not space out every five minutes."

"Sure, keep denying that. Hopefully, it'll come true someday." Sehun rolls his eyes and stabs the mixture harder. He could hear Jongin sneering at his back. His boyfriend is so annoying. The kitchen is silent for another minute before a pair of arms slip around his waist. Sehun lets out a yelp, jumping from both surprise and the ticklish feeling on his skin. Jongin holds him down and tucks his face onto the crook of Sehun's neck. "I missed you."

"Jongin. Taeoh might see."

"He wouldn't. I told him to take a bath."

Seeing how persistent Jongin is acting, Sehun puts down the bowl and shifts to turn around while still being snug within the man's arms. When their eyes match, he sends him a scandalous look. "Did you deliberately send him to take a bath so you can… do this?"

"What? Can't I have some alone-time with my boyfriend?" The older male pouts, instantly melting Sehun's heart. Sehun scolds himself mentally for being too weak for this man. "We're dating for almost two weeks now, and I didn't even get to kiss you yet. Even though I love Taeoh with all my heart, I swear to God the kid is everywhere. He is too excited with the idea of us."

The blush that instantly creeps up onto his cheeks is involuntary. Sehun bites his lower lip as he tries to avoid Jongin's eyes. To him, it still feels surreal. Jongin and him. Boyfriends. After ten years of pining, having his heart broken into pieces in the middle, it is finally not one-sided anymore. Jongin is his now. Jongin is in love with him. And Jongin wants to kiss him.

After the unplanned proposal, both of them decided to try dating first before jumping straight into marriage. Even though they have known each other for so long and have grown very close in recent years, being friends and lovers are two completely different things. There is a lot more to learn about each other, and they agreed that they wouldn't want Taeoh to go through another one of his parents' divorce if things didn't work out between them.

Despite agreeing to take it slow, Sehun would not deny how easily the transition from friends to couple took place. Honestly, not much needed to change. In the past two years, he pretty much already took the other half of Taeoh’s parenting responsibilities. He picks up Taeoh from kindergarten every day, makes sure the boy finished his homework while waiting for his daddy, then they would walk home together – the three of them. Somehow gotten appointed as their personal chef, Sehun prepares dinner for them almost daily and stays through the meal with them.

It is as if they were already a family, even before they started dating.

But it was quite a challenge to explain to Taeoh why there is no wedding yet and why Uncle Hun hasn't moved in with them. The boy also wanted to call him Papa already, but Sehun had to stop him there. Everything is so new and there are so many things to process. If Taeoh already started to call him Papa, Sehun might actually combust. (Despite that, Jongin has been referring Taeoh as ' _our son_ ' on multiple occasions already, and Sehun thinks he should consider carrying a defibrillator around just in case.)

"There he goes, spacing out again." The snicker brings him back to the present time. Only then does he notice that Jongin's face is just a couple of inches away from his own. He is so close. They are practically sharing the same breath.

Sehun returns the same pout. Jongin's teasing has multiplied over tenfold after they started dating. It is bad because most of the time, Sehun got too flustered to manage any sort of come back. Sehun hates how Jongin could easily make him act like a lovesick teenager. It is so hard to keep his cool around him. "I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"About us." When their foreheads touched, Sehun takes courage to look into Jongin's eyes. They are almost pitch black, but with hints of brown. They are beautiful, and Sehun feels like he could easily get lost in them. "I still can't believe this is real. How did I come from crushing on you to having my feelings returned?"

"It's not hard to fall for you when you're Oh Sehun." The older male nuzzles their noses together, his lips curling into an affectionate smile. Sehun can feel his blush intensified from the simple gesture. "I was the one who had been blind. But I got you now. You’re mine now. And I’m never letting go."

Sehun makes a noise at the back of his throat when he notices Jongin dropping his gaze downwards. They are so close, so close that if one of them moved, their lips would...

"Daddy! Tae is done."

The two adults jump in reflex and accidentally bump their foreheads against each other. They ended up on the floor, coiling from pain. At that moment, Taeoh appears at the kitchen entrance, looking very bewildered by the scene before him. His small feet get him running towards the elders, hastily checking if they were okay.

"What's wrong, Uncle Hun? What happened?"

When the stinging subsided, Sehun finally brings his head up only to find a very worried looking Taeoh. His heart clenches to know how much this boy cares for him. "I'm fine. It's just... I accidentally bumped my forehead against your daddy's."

"Daddy!" Taeoh turns to glare at his father, both hands on his hips as he put on a disapproving face. "Do not hurt Uncle Hun. That is not good."

"I did not hurt Uncle Hun. It was an accident. If you would actually check on me too, then you would know that my forehead hurts as well."

"Daddy is strong. Tae is sure Daddy can manage that." With a huff, Taeoh gets back to assist his Uncle Hun standing up. Sehun sends his (still dumbfounded) boyfriend an apologetic look as he sits down on one of the stools. When Taeoh holds out grabby hands at him, he leans to pull the boy up and places him on his lap. Still worried-looking, Taeoh continues to inspect the condition of his Uncle Hun's forehead.

"Baby. I'm fine, really. Look. There's no wound, right?" Sehun pushes his fringe to the side so Taeoh can clearly observe his forehead.

The boy pouts. "But it's so red."

"That's because of my skin. They get red very easily. Won’t you believe in Uncle Hun when he says he is fine?" Sehun tries to mirror Taeoh's pout. He is not as good as Jongin (the guy is natural), but he knows it does something to Taeoh (and to Jongin too).

"Of course, I believe in Uncle Hun!"

"That's a good boy." He rewards him with a wet kiss on the chubby cheek. "Taeoh should apologise to Daddy too, don't you think so?" Sehun knows the father-son duo was just bickering. They fight all the time, really. But he wants the boy to always be generous with his _sorry's_ and is still reminded to be respectful of his father. Despite being the best of friends, there are still lines that should not be crossed.

Hearing that, Taeoh gasps as if he just realised that he behaved badly towards his father. The little boy struggles to turn around while still remaining seated in the comfort of Sehun's lap. When Sehun lifts his gaze though, he is surprised to see Jongin sending them heart eyes. He looks so whipped. Well, that's his family-fool boyfriend.

"Tae's sorry, Daddy. Daddy's forehead must've hurt badly too."

Sehun bites back a snort as he witnesses Jongin turning on his drama-queen mode. The warm, whipped smile, which was hanging on his lips just two seconds ago is nowhere to be found now. Instead, there is a full-on pout. (Sehun tries not to get swayed, but it is almost impossible to resist a pouting Jongin. How could a man in his mid-thirties still be looking this cute? Sehun couldn’t fathom.)

"Daddy can forgive Tae, but Daddy needs a kiss here, here and here." The eldest male points to his lips, cheeks and forehead. Taeoh is more than happy to abide. Sehun helps the boy to get on his feet again and watches him making a dash for his father. Four loud lip smashing sounds could be heard, and Jongin's face was practically wet from the kisses. The father opens his arms widely for his eager son, and then they hug as if they had been separated for months.

Rolling his eyes (fondly), Sehun gets up to finish his task that was interrupted earlier.

It is soon when his ears catch the sound of a stool being dragged over. Taeoh appears next to him, offering to help with rolling the cookie dough. Meanwhile, his boyfriend appears on his other side, busy trying to sneakily drop kisses onto his shoulder. Sehun delivers a jab to the man's tummy with his elbow and turns to focus on Taeoh instead.

When the next Monday rolls in, Sehun finds himself back in his flower shop as per usual. He had been busy since early morning all thanks to Jongin. He somehow got tricked into spending the night at the Kim's. When Sunday morning came, the father-son duo enforced yet another pouting-attack on him, forcing him into taking another day off.

As a result, he came in this morning to some very not-fresh-looking flowers. If Sehun had known he would not be coming in for two days, he could have prepared the babies. It is his fault for being weak too. He needs to learn to how say no to the Kims. (Which sounds pretty much impossible to achieve. Maybe Sehun should start considering closing his shop on the weekends, seeing how clingy Jongin and Taeoh had gotten on him. At least, that way, he could get his flowers prepared despite his weekend's plans.)

Just after the delivery guy from the fresh flower market left, the shop's bell chimes once again indicating a new patron. The person turns out to be Chanyeol, the guy tending a bakery down the block. In his hand, as usual, is a box of sweets. Sehun couldn't help but smile. "Morning."

"I noticed you weren't in for the past two days."

The box exchanged hands. Sehun met Chanyeol when the other came to greet him on the opening day of his flower shop business almost three years ago. Being the only person near his age running shops in the area, they got close almost instantly. Chanyeol would drop by at least once a day to check up on him, never forgetting to bring some treats after he learned that Sehun has a bad habit of skipping his breakfast. Sehun had received a range of treats, from simple heart-shaped chocolate to actual fruit pies. It depends on whatever menu he decides to bake first on that day. Chanyeol always refuses to take any payment so Sehun would sneak over to his bakery and slip some cash into his tip jar when the taller male is not looking.

"I had to take the days off. You can say it was a last-minute decision."

"Did something come up at home?"

Sehun tries not to snort at the thought and nods instead. It was more like he came up to Jongin's house after the older male tricked him using his adorable son. "You can say that, I guess." Dumping his workload, Sehun proceeds to take the sweet box to his empty workstation by the cash counter. Inside the box are two slices of chocolate cream pie winking at him. "Oh, god. These look delicious." Not wasting any more time, Sehun grabs a spoon and digs in. The way the chocolate and cream melt in his mouth makes him moan in delight. Chanyeol always makes the best pies.

"It's your favourite, right?" Says the baker as he saunters over, looking a bit smug despite not getting any verbal compliments. Sehun's reaction is already enough of an indicator. "I thought I'd make your favourite since I haven't seen you for a while. I sort of missed you." The last part was said in a whisper, and Chanyeol probably didn't mean for him to hear... But he heard it, and Sehun feels like something inside him twists.

Sehun might be slow sometimes, but he is not stupid. He can tell when someone has a crush on him, especially if they were acting as obvious as Chanyeol does. Seriously, who would bake sweets for a guy every morning for a whole three years? Not to mention, refused to accept any kind of payment too. The thought of keeping things straight with Chanyeol came up a lot of time, but Sehun always ended up not saying anything as he feared he might lose his friend.

Chanyeol is a good guy. He is tall, handsome and very reliable. He is kind-hearted and cares so much for Sehun. He admits that Chanyeol made his heart race on more than one occasion. He even considered giving him a chance. However, meeting with Jongin again had erased any possible feeling he had for the baker. It is not easy to forget his first love, who also happened to be his first heartbreak. But never did he expect the fire would light up again. Now that he is officially going out with Jongin, Sehun needs to make it clear to Chanyeol.

"Listen, Yeol. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about you dating the hot dad with that cute, little sweetheart boy?"

Sehun has to pause for a second because that was not what he expected. "So, you know about Jongin?"

"Ah, so the name is Jongin." Chanyeol smiles softly and shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "I mean, it's not hard to guess that you are together. At first, I was a little confused because he came by a lot but never bought any flowers. Then, I noticed you pick up his son from kindergarten every day, and the two of you would walk home together. On top of that," Sehun backs a little when Chanyeol suddenly smirks and leans to rest his chin on top of the counter. There is a teasing glint in his eyes. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? If that wasn't love, then I don't know what is."

It is like someone flipped a switch. Sehun is suddenly beet red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Aw. He's blushing." When Chanyeol reaches to ruffle his hair, Sehun growls and swats the hand away. "It's true that I like you. But I know I wouldn't be able to compare with the way Jongin looks at you. It's like you hung the moon or something, especially when you're with the little boy. Also, he came by a few days ago to make it clear that I should back off."

Sehun, who is busy stuffing his face with more chocolate cream pie at that time, chokes. "He did what?"

For some reason, the whole scene is very amusing to Chanyeol. Sehun rolls his eyes and reaches for a water bottle as he waits for the older male to stop laughing. "Actually, he came to get some red velvet cake, but he did introduce himself as your boyfriend. When we shook hands... well you can say that he got his message across." Sehun facepalms hard. God, this is embarrassing. "It's true that me sending you treats every morning is one of my plots to court you. But it had been three years. I understand that you simply don't feel the same way. And that's okay. We are still best friends, yeah. This has become a routine so you can still expect sweets for breakfast."

Not long after that, Chanyeol excused himself with a promise that he would still come tomorrow. After they bid goodbye, Sehun pulls out his phone and composes a text to his boyfriend. "You're such a brat," he says. It does not take him long to receive a reply. Jongin sent him a GIF with a confused guy followed by a crying girl. Sehun decides to ignore him for the time being as revenge for embarrassing him in front of Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend helped me beta-ed this as well. We might miss some stuff here and there so I apologise on both of our behalfs.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. The next chapters are ready so I might upload them soon. Do leave some kudos and comments. I really appreciate the love. Until next time, thank you!  
> [♥](http://rune4u.carrd.co/)


End file.
